xwing_miniaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Pivot Wing/@comment-27666888-20161224105422/@comment-454133-20161224204101
That's a cool exploit! That could be really fun, suddenly flip and fly 2 back to force a surprise bump (or align for a range 1 blast). Sounds like a great reason to stress your U-Wing; you could even give Cassian Andor both PTL and Advanced Sensors to pull it off on a whim, and also get 2 actions when you do it. Until we get errata saying otherwise, I'd say it works. According the the FAQ, your dial doesn't change to a white, it stays red; you simply perform a 2 white straight maneuver instead of what you revealed. And it makes more sense to force the ship to move than to allow the U-Wing to sit in place flipping back and forth eternally for no additional stress. But it is a tricksy hobbitses type of ruling, so expect a bit of push back from people who are not strong on reading and interpreting complex rules. Especially during a non-casual tournament where a prize or ego is on the line. Related to that, I'm still wondering if this works on an arc (I've never dared try it in actual play): 1) Reveal green maneuver 2) BB-8 to barrel roll 3) PTL to focus and gain a stress 4) Stay on Target to change maneuver to something else (and force it to be red) 5) Cannot perform red maneuver while stressed, and revealed maneuver is now red; this triggers the "revealed red while stressed" rule to revert to a 2 white forward 6) Kanan Jarrus (Crew) on this ship or an ally to remove the stress (if only Outlaw Tech weren't faction locked, it could trigger now too) If I remember right from asking on the FFG forums, the consensus from other users was that the above is legit, but there's no word yet from on high one way or the other. Step 5 still feels slightly sketchy to me, because of the wording of the trigger for the 2 white straight switch. And I don't super-trust forum posters... my experiences in Pathfinder have taught me that forums tend to gravitate to a consensus of whatever rules interpretation is the most powerful for the player in any given instant. ;) It's entirely possible that FFG would instead rule either that you cannot Stay on Target in that case, or you can SoT and your ship would stay in place, unable to execute the red maneuver (which is actually even more powerful). That said, I'm happy assuming the SoT -> white 2 straight exploit works too. It's just going to be tough explaining it during a match, so actually using it may be a no-go regardless of legitimacy. ;) People still look at me weird when I explain you're not considered touching unless you overlapped with your final position; I don't want my opponent to think I'm pulling a fast one on them. Some rules are hard to use even as directly intended, because it takes explaining and FAQ referencing. (also as Dragoon said, all of this would change if FFG says the revealed red while stressed rule resolves immediately before all other rules can trigger)